


Hardcopy

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Newspaper Article, Photoshop, Steve's Office, gossip paper, happy steve, happy tony, headlines, the press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Tony takes Steve to a SI fundraiser gala - as a friend. The press make more out of it, and everybody can read about it in the papers the next day. Ironically, by the end of the night the rumour has actually become truth.(Steve gets a printed copy of the National Enquirer the next morning, cuts out the cover and puts it up in a frame on his desk. Tony teases him about it, but Steve loves looking at Tony's unguarded smile caught in the photo. For a paparazzi shot, it's a stunningly beautiful picture.)Inspired by kdm103020's story 'An Incredibly Platonic Evening (Plus One Remix)'





	Hardcopy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kdm103020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm103020/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Incredibly Platonic Evening (Plus One Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483104) by [kdm103020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm103020/pseuds/kdm103020). 
  * Inspired by [Plus One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109656) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Ahhhhm, do you remember how I said I wanted to make _three_ manips before I have to leave for my next work trip (which is tomorrow)? Well, I didn't quite manage to stick to that, but I'm sure you won't mind a _fourth_ one, now, do you? ^_^V It's just that I read kdm103020's story 'An Incredibly Platonic Evening (Plus One Remix)' yesterday and then my Muse hit me over the head with a manip idea and didn't let me sleep until I was done. Go read the story if you haven't already, it's lovely!
> 
> This is basically a visualisation of the last scene - or rather the last sentence - of the story. And this manip is a first for me, because it's basically a picture in a picture in a picture. And to make it possible for you to enjoy the details, there'll be two manips in this post, first the actual scene and then the gossip paper cover I made for it.
> 
> Credit goes also to Sineala and her story 'Plus One', which is the story kdm103020 remixed into her story 'An Incredibly Platonic Evening' which then in turn inspired me. It's a funny chain of events of one person inspiring another, isn't it? ^__^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/122477/122477_original.jpg)

***

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/122821/122821_original.jpg)


End file.
